Heather Morris
Heather Elizabeth Morris was born on February 1, 1987 and is an American actress, dancer, and singer. She is best known for her role as Brittany Pierce on the Fox musical comedy series Glee. Early life Heather Morris grew up in Scottsdale, Arizona and started dancing when she was only two years old. She also competed in many dance competitions at a young age. Career Morris moved to Los Angeles in 2006 and her first significant appearance was in So You Think You Can Dance Season 2. In 2008, she appeared in single episodes of Swingtown and Eli Stone as an uncredited dancer, and in 2009 Morris appeared in the film Fired Up as Fiona. She went on to further success as a dancer in support of Beyoncé Knowles on her tour, The Beyoncé Experience, and when Beyoncé performed at the American Music Awards, on Saturday Night Live, in 2008. ]] Morris was cast as Brittany in 2009 for the first season of Fox Broadcasting Company's musical comedy series Glee, about a high school glee club. She was brought in by the show initially to teach the choreography for Beyoncé's Single Ladies dance to the actors, however the show was looking for a third cheerleader and she got the job. Jarrett Wieselman, of the New York Post, stated that Morris has "emerged as one of the funniest second bananas on "TV right now!" She also made the Afterellen Hot 100 list in both 2010 and 2011, premiering at 85 in 2010 and jumping to 2 in 2011. Recently she was featured on the cover of Women's Health magazine. In 2012, she will voice in her very first animated movie called Ice Age 4. She will play a character named Gossip Girl. Trivia *She has a kitten named Zack. *She started dancing when she was two years old. *She appeared in several music videos such as White Tie Affair's "Candle (Sick And Tired)" and "Mr. Right", Hit The Lights' "Drop The Girl" and An-Ya's "Nightlife". *She co-wrote and appeared in the video "Nuthin' But A Glee Thang. *Heather has 2 older sisters. *She wanted to major in journalism in college at Arizona State University, but after two semesters (in 2005 and 2006), she decided not to continue with college and instead moved to LA to pursue a dancing and acting career.Heather Morris: Chic to Gleek And Back Again *Heather is an alto. *Is 5'8" tall. *Her shoe size is 8. *She is the youngest girl member of New Directions. *Wants to go to the Netherlands and learn stuff about the country.Q&A with Heather – Your Questions Answered! *Loves Vampire Diaries. *Every Sunday she & her roommate go to a local coffeeshop and sit there for an hour with an organic, home-made pastry and a cup of coffee. *She wants to inspire at least one person in the world with what she does. *The most played album on her iPod is the entire album xx by The xx. *Her favorite movie is Atonement and her favorite dance movie Moulin Rouge. *Her favorite TV shows are Glee, Vampire Diaries and Modern Family. *Her favorite food is Guacamole and Chips. *Her dance crush is Tony Testa. *Her dream dance job is starring as a lead in a dance movie like Nine, Moulin Rouge or Dirty Dancing. *Her dream co-star is Dakota Fanning. *Her father died of cancer when she was 14. During an interview workshop with students in December of 2009, she said, "It's something that is hard for me because I'm sad about it, but I don't dwell on it. I know he's in a better place instead of suffering." *She hopes her quote "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" ''will be a Trivial Pursuit question. She hopes it will be "What character said this infamous line?". *She can't cook. *Her favorite candy is Reese's. *She locked herself out of her hotel room naked when she was 10. She says it's a long story. *She had minimal vision while filming in her Lady Gaga costume because of the lobster glasses. She said she could only see things that were straight in front of her. *She does boxing, hot yoga and dancing. *Britney Spears once sent her flowers.What Did Britney Send Heather Morris After Glee? *Heather is best friends with Glee co-star Naya Rivera. *She was crowned Homecoming queen. *She was on Star Circle when she was 13. *She wanted to be a Disney Channel star when she was younger. *She wants to go to Hawaii and become a professional surfer. *She likes pickles and olives. *She has two angel tattoos; one on the left side of her lower abdomen and one on her lower back. *She is called HeMo ('He'ather '''Mo'rris) by friends and fans. *Harry Shum Jr. was her teacher when she attended Hip Hop dance class back then. *She is of Scottish heritage on her father's side. *Her dream job was touring with Justin Timberlake. *Growing up, Heather lived next door to Brian Friedman and she danced with Lauren Gottlieb in high school. Brooke Lipton, the assistant choreographer on "Glee" (2009), went to Heather's dance studio.The Road to "Glee": Heather Morris Makes Her Mark in Hollywood *Currently dating college baseball player Taylor Hubbell. *She is a Mac user. *Wears hair extensions as seen in a Slave 4 U video in which one falls out. *Likes reading. *Has done advanced tumbling. *Her favorite Lady GaGa song is between "Poker Face" and "Alejandro". *For their second Glee Live! show in Ireland on the 2nd of July, Heather changed her shirt to I'm with Amadán ("fool" or "stupid" in Irish). *On July 3rd 2011, Heather gave a chaste kiss to co-star Naya Rivera on the lips at their last stop of the Glee European tour in Dublin, Ireland. *Attended the The Twilight Saga: Eclipse premiere and is Team Stewart. *She is religious—when she did a dream board for a dance workshop she put a cross on and wrote God on it.Heather Morris' Dream Board: Peek inside this "Glee" star's heart *Volunteered as part of the Make a Wish Foundation for a girl with cystic fibrosis who wanted a dance studio in her basement.When a celebrity becomes a friend! *Won an award for Best Supporting Actress in a Feature Film at the Playhouse West Film Foundation Awards for her role in the film Post.2011 PWFF AWARD WINNERS *Said she's been in about 5,000 accidents and she's not even texting and driving.5 Facts About Me: Heather Morris *She is scared of twitter.A video from my phone By Harry Shum *Is always seen chewing gum. *She is against puppy mills.help put an end to puppy mills! *Wants her and Naya to sing "Daydreamer" by Adele. If not a duet, then at least Naya.Naya Rivera, Heather Morris and Lea Michele talk tour, that on-stage kiss and "The Real L Word" *Wants Santana to get a girlfriend.Chris Colfer and Darren Criss On What’s Next For Their "Glee" Characters *Wants to return to college. Source *On what Brittany will do after graduation: "Maybe she decides to work on 3-D films for Discovery Channel. That would make me f**king happy," she said. "She'd be good at that. She'd get to go to the North Pole. She'd be searching for polar bears with a camera crew. Or maybe she'd do some journalism and try to interview polar bears." *Heather said in an interview that the largest audience she's ever performed in front of was 50,000 when she was on tour with Beyoncé. *Is the 3rd youngest cast member. *She can beat-box. *Had an breast implants but decided to remove it (after interviewing her at the insider) Filmography Short Films Heather has starred in quiet a few short films. Only one has made it online, but they've all been presented at a film festival. Heather also directed (and produced and co-wrote) a short film called The Elevator. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|Heather doing tumbling. Links She hasn't logged onto her Youtube and there is nothing new on her Myspace, but they were used at one point. Myspace Youtube Photos 600full-heather-morris.jpg heather-morriss.jpg eaeef39d71076422_Heather_Morris_Glee_prem.jpg Heather-Morris-PHOTOS.jpg heather-morris-glee-los-angeles-premiere-0jwcRq.jpg britney_spears_heather_morris.jpg 840361-britney-spears-heather-morris-glee.jpg Heather-Morris-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg Fox+Premiere+Of+Glee+Inside+m8njcN_JsmBl.jpg 4aa2fe625f301001.jpg.jpg glee_live_20_wenn2867540.jpg Heather 03.jpg 4895772acc460.jpg 600full-heather-morris (1).jpg Heather-Morris-Brittany-glee-9318666-401-600.jpg Heather_Morris_Bandslam2.jpg HeatherMorris.jpg 180172 106385329437663 100001985898765 42739 498976 n.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Gleeks.jpg H & n.jpg Heather-morris-yearbook-Homecoming-Queen-580x435.jpg Heather and Dianna.jpg Photobooth-Spring-Premiere-2010-glee-11525479-300-400.jpg tumblr_lhq1cr0LPj1qfh7x7.jpg tumblr_lhq1exm0cy1qfh7x7.jpg tumblr_lhq0kvg4vx1qgf129o1_400.jpg tumblr_lhq0jrvoqP1qgf129o1_400.jpg tumblr_lhq0iutKz81qgf129o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhq0hlVMVJ1qgf129o1_400.jpg tumblr_lhq0faEZx81qgf129o1_1280.jpg 180px-Kevin-and-Heather-artie-and-brittany-10940545-397-594.jpg 135177_heather-morris-is-a-big-flirt.jpg heather-morris2.jpg heather-morris-american-cheerleader-march-2011.jpg Heather-Morris-Commands-Attention-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg|Nylon1 Heather-Morris-Goes-Prim-and-Proper-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg|Nylon2 Heather-Morris-is-a-Lady-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg|Nylon3 heather-morris-nylon-magazine-1.jpg|Nylon4 tumblr_l8hah5Fb4Z1qarmz7o1_400.jpg|Nylon5 363px-4767742626_8f355dd2b9_.jpg 0277.jpg normal_0177.jpg Normal 05.jpg Normal 04.jpg Normal 03.jpg Normal 02 (1).jpg Normal 01 (1).jpg normal_002.jpg normal_02.jpg normal_a01-01.jpg normal_b01-01.jpg normal_c01-01.jpg normal_d01-01.jpg HeatherMorrisShoot.jpeg lindaa.jpg lindaaa.jpg tumblr_kyh0tzalkb1qat0ymo1_1280.jpg 01.gif 135177 heather-morris-is-a-big-flirt.jpg Tumblr lh3txjpvbn1qa8072o1 500.png heather morris Photoshoot.jpg a5052217c0.jpg File:Normal_3~0.jpg Heather Morris Ed Hardy.JPG Leth.gif Glee-music-Britney-Brittany-episode.jpg Tumblr lh1xzoxxj11qenwoao1 500.gif Glee12345.jpg 284px-Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg 284px-Touchme.jpg 146.jpg.png 108888.jpg tumblr_lleqfymbCH1qb3edfo1_500.gif tumblr_lleno0jwSo1qdev8fo1_500.gif Glee-glee-22641107-500-429.jpg Glee-glee-22641100-500-500.png Glee-glee-22641087-500-500.png Glee-glee-22641084-500-470.gif 104.jpg.png Tumblr llgxsjJpmI1qavszmo1 500.jpg Naya-Hemo-brittany-and-santana-22228904-500-666.jpg Naya-Hemo-brittany-and-santana-22228899-500-500.gif Naya-and-Heather-glee-21763380-500-400.gif Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png Tumblr lk9vkmeTUB1qf41jbo1 500 thumb.png Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644462-500-258.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644448-500-218.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644436-500-560.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644422-500-500.png Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644418-500-270.gif Lalilu.png Brittana-brittany-and-santana-22731872-500-250.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644327-500-457.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22670190-500-669.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22670202-500-500.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22732746-500-600.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22732752-500-500.png Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22732754-500-450.png Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22732755-500-474.png HEMO-heather-morris-22667015-500-177.png HEMO-heather-morris-22667018-500-558.png Lol-heather-morris-13876706-242-556.jpg Hehe-heather-morris-14243830-500-375.jpg Heather-lols-heather-morris-13876724-278-334.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703081-269-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703080-400-388.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703079-400-229.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703077-280-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702997-352-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702994-400-307.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702990-339-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702773-307-399.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702578-298-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702255-400-269.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702047-266-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-13876683-200-296.jpg 254904 168438179886573 164242730306118 452810 552656 n.jpg 254565 168006649929726 164242730306118 450196 396355 n.jpg 254470 168007899929601 164242730306118 450202 3636650 n.jpg 254162 168142186582839 164242730306118 450994 3212626 n (1).jpg 254114 168325953231129 164242730306118 452002 500133 n.jpg 252663 167445786652479 164242730306118 446365 66733 n.jpg 251756 167293956667662 164242730306118 445368 551508 n.jpg 251381 165919046805153 164242730306118 435180 2159301 n.jpg 251019 167666773297047 164242730306118 447945 1759958 n.jpg 248987 168012059929185 164242730306118 450231 5682386 n.jpg 248235 168002786596779 164242730306118 450180 6423732 n.jpg 247321 168010629929328 164242730306118 450223 5056991 n.jpg 247320 168002473263477 164242730306118 450176 3205566 n.jpg 246983 166962070034184 164242730306118 443170 1230574 n (1).jpg 226602 164247586972299 164242730306118 422403 2027323 n.jpg Heather and Naya.jpg Naya-Heather-glee-8642698-604-453.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728863-385-700.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728861-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728859-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728857-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728855-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728854-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728851-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728849-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728847-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729107-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729103-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729100-500-336.jpg Heather-Chris-Jenna-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729163-500-336.jpg Heather-Chris-Jenna-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729162-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg 320_Heather_Morris_09.jpg 399px-Bbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg 439px-Nnn.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Heather_Morris_Picture.jpg Heather-heather-morris-21516392-500-421.jpg Heather-morris-gleepremier2-254x382.jpg Heatherm.jpg J6kdf9v4dgp29f46.jpg Kiss123.gif Tumblr_lkufhspvje1qctxz4o1_500.jpg 14005158_gal.jpg 14005158_gal.jpg naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-04.jpg naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-12.jpg References Category:Actresses Category:Actors